


Circle

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creatures move closer, dozens of them shuffling out of the deep woods, stalking their prey. They are in no hurry, confident in their numbers. A small circle of knights doesn’t scare them, just a fresh meat to fill their stomachs. If they weren't simple killing machines, they might wonder why they came here, why the group seems so alluring, more than anything they've ever encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle

The creatures move closer, dozens of them shuffling out of the deep woods, stalking their prey. They are in no hurry, confident in their numbers. A small circle of knights doesn’t scare them, just a fresh meat to fill their stomachs. If they weren't simple killing machines, they might wonder why they came here, why the group seems so alluring, more than anything they've ever encountered. 

* * *

"How much longer?" Arthur asks, his eyes scanning the mass of beasts around them. 

"We need to get as many as possible," Merlin says from his spot inside the circle. 

"They'll attack soon,” Arthur says, flexing his fingers on the hilt of his sword.

As if on cue, the first creature starts towards them with a growl, the rest following right after. In a flurry of motion, the king and his closest knights bring death to their enemies, air shimmering gold around their bodies as they strike and parry, creatures' fangs sliding harmlessly over the impenetrable shield covering them.

"Merlin, now," Arthur shouts cutting the head off of the nearest creature.

Merlin's voice starts low and careful, reciting the words no one but him understands. It grows louder and more insistent with every uttered sylable. One of the creatures gets past their defences, knocking one of the knights to the ground. It jumps in Merlin's direction just as Merlin shouts the last word of incantation, followed by an explosion of a blinding white light. 

When the light dims, leaving only sparkles slowly descending to the ground, all of the creatures are gone.

Arthur whips around just in time to catch Merlin before he can fall. He lowers them to the muddy grass, shifting Merlin in his arms to a more comfortable position. The knights form a protective circle around them once more. 

"You did it," Arthur says, brushing a strand of hair from Merlin's forehead.

Merlin offers him a tired smile, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Sleep, idiot," Arthur whispers and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Merlin tangles his fingers in Arthur's hair and hums his approval. Arthur trails a line of kisses over Merlin's face, continuing even after Merlin turns his face into Arthur's shoulder, his eyes close and his breath deepens as he slips into exhausted sleep.


End file.
